Lighters, in particular disposable lighters, are known that comprise a hollow body containing a tank of liquefied combustible gas, an expander mounted on an outlet of the tank, and a burner provided with a valve above the expander, together with means for igniting the gas escaping from the burner after the valve has been opened. The ignition means are generally constituted by a flintwheel bearing against a flint, rotation of the flintwheel producing sparks that are directed over the burner. Another solution that is becoming more and more widespread consists in replacing the assembly of flint and flintwheel by a piezoelectric igniter. In both cases, the gas of the lighter is ignited by pressing on a pushbutton which is either mounted to pivot on the body of the lighter or else to slide relative thereto. As it moves, the pushbutton causes the burner to be displaced, thereby releasing the gas to be set alight.
The pushbutton is pressed by the user of the lighter. However, it can happen that it is pressed accidentally, e.g. in a pocket, or by an unauthorized "user" who might misuse the lighter.
In order to mitigate that drawback, proposals have already been made to provide pushbutton locking means. When the pushbutton is locked, gas cannot escape from the tank so no ignition is possible. That is the locked or safety position.
However, in order to be able to use the lighter, the pushbutton must be capable of being unlocked without unlocking requiring any special skill. That is why it is necessary to have a cocked or "pre-ignition" position in which the lighter is ready to operate merely by pressing on the pushbutton as in usual operation.
FR-A-2 633 702 describes a lighter provided with locking means in which there exists a locked position of the pushbutton and a stable "cocked" or unlocked position enabling the lighter to be ignited in conventional manner. Starting from the locked position, the safety mechanism is initially unlocked. After it has been unlocked, the user can ignite the lighter at will. That disposition avoids the need to perform two movements simultaneously: unlocking and igniting. Depressing the pushbutton returns the locking mechanism automatically to its locked position.